Silent Love
by BubblyOne
Summary: Chapter 7 loaded! Sorry for the Long Wait!!! Usagi/Trowa fic. Usagi's destiny is changed or is it? (I stink at summaries.) Please R
1. Chapter One

Hi! This is dedicated to Prophetess Of Hearts, MarsMoonStar, and everyone also who voted for a Trowa and Usagi romance from my story A New Chance. I hope you like it. I'm not to sure if I will do well with this but hey I'm giving it a shot. I know I haven't finished my other stories yet, but now that I am out of my writer's block I can update those.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Setting: It is after SailorMoon SailorStars. Every one was reborn and the Inners are attending their last year in High School except for Ami who is now attending a well known Medical College in Japan thanks to the encouragement of her friends. The Outers are following their dreams now that there is peace. Haruka is racing, Michiru is attending many concerts, Setsuna's designs are becoming highly famous, and Hotaru is helping her adoptive parents.  
  
So on with the story!  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sighing to herself Usagi looked out the window to the full moon. It's been a year now since her and Mamoru broke up.  
  
**************  
  
Flash Back  
  
**************  
  
Usagi walked to Mamoru's apartment thinking. She was a little nervous. She noticed lately that things weren't going well between her and Mamoru. She cared for him greatly but she was beginning to think that she no longer loved him like in the past. Though she was Serenity she was also Usagi. Serenity and Endymon were in love in the past, but was Usagi and Mamoru in love. For the past couple of weeks she's been thinking about this. She knew that in the future they were married and had Chiba-Usa, but she couldn't help but wonder if she was happy in the future. Last night she talked to Chiba-Usa. She loved her future daughter greatly and she didn't want to lose her with what she was planning. What was interesting was that Chiba-Usa understood and agreed with her. Usagi remembered the last thing Chiba-Usa said before vanishing.  
  
"I love you Mommy. I'll always be your daughter. I'll see you again someday. Bye."  
  
Usagi had cried her heart out that night. She could only hope that she would still be born the same. As she neared the door she took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mamoru opened the door. He was slightly surprised to she her but smiled and let her in.  
  
"Hello Usako. Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
Usagi turned to face Mamoru. "Mamoru, we need to talk."  
  
Hearing those words Mamoru became worried. "What's wrong Usako?"  
  
"Well lately it seems that our relationship isn't going well. I need to know if you love me."  
  
Mamoru was a little taken back by this and sat down. Lately he was asking that same question. He knew that Endymon loved Serenity, but did he love Usagi. He knew that in the future they were married and they had Chiba- Usa, but he wondered if he loved Usagi. Mamoru looked at Usagi and said carefully. "I don't know anymore."  
  
Usagi wasn't really expecting that answer. Taking his hands into hers she looked into his eyes. "Don't think about Endymon's love for Serenity. Do you Mamoru love me Usagi?"  
  
Mamoru stared into Usagi's eyes and then sighed. "I love you as a close friend. I 'm sorry."  
  
Smiling softly Usagi shook her head. "Don't be Mamoru. I was feeling the same and I just had to know."  
  
"But what about Chiba-Usa." Mamoru asked  
  
Usagi bowed her head. "She disappeared last night. She said she'd see me again someday."  
  
Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. He'd miss the little munchkin. He loved her greatly. Gathering Usagi into his arms he held her tight. He knew that Usagi really cared for Chiba-Usa. Though she didn't show it around the others he knew.  
  
Usagi leaned into Mamoru for comfort. Her parents and brother had already forgotten about Chiba-Usa. It hurt so much.  
  
"So then this is it." He stated.  
  
"We're still friends right?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Always." Mamoru said and hugged her  
  
"How are we going to break it to the others?" Usagi asked  
  
"I'll tell them. Go on home and rest."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said and left  
  
***************  
  
End Flashback  
  
***************  
  
The scouts took it all in shock. Minako and Setsuna were the only ones not surprised by it. Minako is the Senshi of Love after all so she knew how Mamoru and me felt. I was told that Setsuna nodded her head in understanding. I guess she knew this would happen with her being the Guardian of Time.  
  
Luna watched her mistress worried. Jumping into her lap she looked at Usagi. Feeling a weight on her lap Usagi looked at Luna and smiled. "Hey Luna."  
  
"Usagi are you all right is something wrong?" Luna asked.  
  
"I'm just tired Luna. That's all." Usagi replied.  
  
"Tired of destiny?" Luna asked  
  
Shaking her head no she answered. "Destiny no longer controls me like it once did. Crystal Tokyo will still exist I just won't be Queen."  
  
"What!" Luna exclaimed surprised.  
  
"It's true. I asked Setsuna about Crystal Tokyo. Mamoru and Rei now rule it."  
  
"Then what of you?" Luna asked surprised  
  
"I asked Setsuna that. All she said was that I would know in time."  
  
"Does Mamoru and Rei know that they will rule Crystal Tokyo?" Luna asked  
  
"No. I don't want them to know. I think it would make a great surprise. What do you think?"  
  
"They will be surprised all right. But I agree. If we tell them then they may not decide to be together. They are still under the impression you will be Queen of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"That is why I don't want them to know. I know that they love each other, but if they knew then there is that possibility that they won't stay together. I want all my friends happy."  
  
After a moment of silence Usagi picked Luna up and hugged her. "Well I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Usagi." Luna said still worried. Though Usagi said nothing was really wrong with her Luna couldn't help but think that something was. It didn't help that she felt something was going to happen to her mistress either. **I'll have to stay close to Usagi. I don't like this feeling.** Luna thought before curling up next to Usagi and falling asleep.  
  
**************  
  
Setsuna looked at Usagi and Luna through the Time Gates and smiled sadly. She knew that Luna knew something was going to happen soon. Setsuna created a portal to Usagi's room and watched her Hime sleep. She brushed some of Usagi's bangs from her face like a mother would do to her child. Whispering softly she said, "Tomorrow your whole world will change. Good luck Hime." Then Setsuna disappeared leaving Usagi to her dreams.  
  
Returning to the Time Gates Setsuna was surprised but happy to see Hotaru. Hotaru no longer was the twelve-year-old girl she helped raise. She was now a beautiful teenager. It was quite amazing to find out one morning that her little girl was no longer a little girl literally. Apparently Saturn wished her body to be that of a teenager and used the unique power of hers to change Hotaru.  
  
Haruka didn't take it well especially when guys started to notice her. Once she had a little talk with the boys that would show up Hotaru never saw them again. Hotaru didn't mind really. If the boy wasn't brave enough to stand up to Haruka then he didn't have a right to date her.  
  
"What can I do for you, Firefly?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Everything is arranged. When we arrive tomorrow we now have a place to stay and are registered in the Peacecraft Academy. Haruka-papa is still a little upset about leaving Michi-mama behind but she understands the reasoning."  
  
"Wonderful. Now go to bed. You will have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Hai. Good night." Hotaru said and hugged Setsuna before disappearing.  
  
"Good night." Setsuna replied right before Hotaru disappeared. Looking back at the image of her Hime one more time she then disappeared back to her home.  
  
************************  
  
So what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review!  
  
I know that my spelling is awful so please no reviews about it. If you wish to correct me on name spelling then feel free. I have always had bad spelling.  
  
Bye-Bye  
  
1 BubblyOne 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi! Sorry I took so long getting this out. I have been lazy. Yes I know, but I have finally taken leave! It's been a year! I have been typing, but then a friend I haven't seen for a year pops up and says hi and another of my friends is moving! So I had to stop writing everyday so I could spend time with them. So I'm sorry about not getting this out sooner.  
  
*****************************  
  
Luna woke to the sound of the alarm going off. Looking at Usagi she watched as she lifted the alarm clock and threw it out the window. Shaking her head, Luna padded over to Usagi. Taking a deep breath Luna shouted directly in Usagi's ear.  
  
"WAKE UP USAGI!!!!!"  
  
With a shriek Usagi jumped up and fell out of the bed. "Luna!" Usagi yelled  
  
"Come on now Usagi its time to wake up. Remember you promised to meet Ami. Minako, and Makoto at the Crown."  
  
"Ahh, I have to hurry! I don't get to see Ami that much with her being in college!" Usagi said running around the room getting ready. While putting on her jeans she looked to see what time it was and noticed her clock was missing. "Luna? Where's my clock?"  
  
Sighing to herself she pointed towards the window. Usagi followed her paw to the window and sweatdropped. "HeHe. Oops." She said placing a hand behind her head.  
  
Luna shook her head. "Usagi you're going to be late."  
  
"Oh my God!" Usagi exclaimed. Running out of the room she grabbed Luna and her broach. Jumping down the stairs she shouted out. "Bye Mom! I'll be at the Crown with Ami! See you tonight!" and slammed the door.  
  
Ikuko shook her head at her daughter's antics smiling. Though her daughter wasn't the smartest in her class she had improved in her schooling making her very proud. But what made her the proudest about Usagi was the love and caring she had for everything and everyone. Yes Ikuko was proud of her daughter, but she couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen to her little girl soon. Something that would effect everyone around her.  
  
*********  
  
Luna prayed the whole way to the Crown. **Please let me live. Please let me live.** over and over in her head. Usagi ran at top speed hoping she would make it on time.  
  
Rounding the corner she skidded to a stop as she neared the Crown. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself down and happily walked in looking for her friends.  
  
Seeing her friends seated at their favorite booth she walked over to them. Makoto was the first to see Usagi and smiled. "Hey girl, what happened to Luna?" Usagi had a confused look on her face and looked down at her arms.  
  
Luna was laying in Usagi's arms her eyes twirling and dazed. Smiling sheepishly Usagi replied, "oops. I didn't even realize I had taken Luna with me." Taking a seat she placed Luna beside her so she could recover. "Sorry, I'm late." Usagi began only to be cut off by Minako.  
  
"Oh you're not late. We just arrived a few minutes before you did."  
  
"Really. I thought I was so late." Usagi said relieved.  
  
"No you made it with a few minutes to spare." Ami replied.  
  
"Great. So what does everyone want to do?" Usagi asked  
  
"We could go to the park." Ami suggested.  
  
"No, we always go to the park. Lets go some place different or somewhere that we don't go to often." Minako said.  
  
"Well, we could stop by Rei's." Makoto said  
  
"No, Rei is out with Mamoru." Usagi said shaking her head. "I think she said something about shopping and a movie."  
  
"Well there is the Library and the Museum." Ami added  
  
"Maybe later. I have to find a book for a project and I'd rather wait on that." Usagi said grimacing a little.  
  
Ami smiled at Usagi and thought, **You'll never change, Usagi.**  
  
"Hey I know what we can do!" Makoto exclaimed  
  
"What?" Minako asked  
  
"Let's go to the Rose Gardens. I hear that they have a new exhibit of a rare flower."  
  
"That sounds great!" Usagi said happily.  
  
"Let's go and grab Artemis. I'm sure Luna would like company." Minako said getting up.  
  
Luna finally gained her bearings and glared at Usagi. Usagi noticed the glare and smirked. "Yeah, Luna really misses his company." Luna blushed and the others giggled at her blush.  
  
"Artemis misses her too. He's always talking about her." Minako added and smiled, as Luna blushed even more.  
  
Laughing happily they walked to Minako's and grabbed Artemis who protested until he saw Luna with them. Arriving at the Rose Gardens they happily inhaled the fragrance of the many flowers there.  
  
"This place is so beautiful." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you Koneko-chan."  
  
Turning around Usagi smiled happily and hugged the person behind her. "Haruka! When did you get back?"  
  
"Just today Usagi-hime." Another voice answered. Looking at the speaker Usagi's eyes went wide.  
  
"Hotaru?" Usagi questioned. The last time she saw her, Hotaru was around the age of 12 and not at the appearance of a teenager.  
  
"Yeah that's Hotaru all right." Haruka said with much displeasure in her voice.  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto finally came out of their shock of seeing the outers and happily greeted them like Usagi had done.  
  
"So what happened to you Hotaru?" Ami asked highly curious.  
  
"Saturn decided she was tired of being in a body of a child." Hotaru began.  
  
"And so she turned by little baby girl into a boy magnet." Haruka grumbled  
  
The others laughed at the expression on Haruka's face. They could just image how Haruka had taken that and could only image what she did to Hotaru's possible dates.  
  
"So are you just staying or are you visiting?" Makoto asked as everyone walked to the new exhibit.  
  
"You could say we are just visiting." Hotaru replied  
  
"So how long are you guys staying?" Minako asked  
  
"Not long." Haruka replied.  
  
Usagi looked at Luna and Artemis worried. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. It was like they were hiding something. Luna and Artemis caught their princess's look and nodded in understanding. They felt that they were hiding something as well. Coming to a decision Usagi stopped.  
  
"Usagi is something wrong?" Ami asked when she noticed that Usagi had stopped and her face held a serious expression.  
  
Hearing Ami they all noticed Usagi had stopped and walked back over to her concerned. Usagi looked directly into Haruka's eyes and was about to speak when a portal opened up beneath all of them. With screams of surprise they vanished. After what seemed like an eternity of falling into nothingness the girls landed in a heap on the ground.  
  
Getting up Usagi looked around at her surroundings and gasped in shock. Whipping around she stormed up to Haruka. "Where are we? What is going on?" she demanded  
  
The others looked around themselves and gasped as well. Hearing Usagi demand where they were, they turned to see their little bunny standing in anger and uncertainty in front of Haruka.  
  
Gulping a little Haruka couldn't answer. She was too surprised to see Usagi act in such a manner. She'd never seen her princess this angry before.  
  
Hotaru noticed Haruka's situation and came to the rescue. Bowing low she said, "Please forgive us Usagi-hime. We were about to tell you but it seems that Setsuna-mama had other plans. We are in another dimension that greatly needs you. You bring peace wherever you go and this place greatly needs it. Right now they only have a fragile peace. They need the peace that only you can bring to it."  
  
"Whose idea was this? Nevermind." Usagi said and looked up at the sky. "Pluto! I know you can hear me! Appear before me now!" Usagi demanded. Luna and Artemis looked at Usagi concerned. She just didn't seem like the same Usagi that they all knew and loved.  
  
"Usagi please calm down you are scaring us." Minako said with concern  
  
Usagi looked at her friends and saw that she was truly frightening them. Taking a deep breath she attempted to calm herself. Once she was calm Pluto appeared kneeling before her. Seeing her lonely friend kneeling, Usagi sighed and spoke in a tired voice that no one but Luna and Pluto had heard before. "Raise Setsuna. There is no need to kneel."  
  
Raising Pluto spoke, "Please forgive me Hime."  
  
"I do Setsuna, but please explain to me why you couldn't have just told me or at least asked me to come and help them. Oh and don't call me Hime." Usagi said as an after thought bringing a smile to Setsuna's face  
  
"That was the plan but Fate had different plans." Setusna said, "It was she who brought you here. I believe Destiny is now scolding her for missing with the flow of time."  
  
"I thought I was free from them." Usagi whispered sadly.  
  
Placing a hand on her shoulder Setsuna gave her a reassuring squeeze. "You are free to a certain extent. You are free to choose your love, your friends, and many other things, but you are the Light of Hope and Bringer of Peace. That is something that you can never be free from. Just as I am the Guardian of Time. I shall always guard the Gates. I may be able to chase my dream now, but my duty to protect time will always be there as well as my duty to you."  
  
"So mind telling us where we are?" Usagi asked smiling a little. The others let out a breath of relief when they saw her smile.  
  
"Yes, Setsuna. Where are we? By the looks of things the technology here is very different from our dimension." Ami asked.  
  
"Let us walk to someplace with a little bit more privacy. We would not want anyone to accidentally over hear us." Setsuna replied.  
  
"I agree, Sets. Let's get out of here." Haruka said.  
  
Taking one more look around the girls still couldn't believe it. There was no sky, just metal. It was sad how you couldn't see the blue sky and the clouds.  
  
Pluto cleared her voice when she noticed that her friends had zoned out. "Please, let us leave. I'll explain everything shortly."  
  
Coming out of their thoughts they nodded and followed Pluto through the portal.  
  
*****************  
  
Elsewhere  
  
*****************  
  
"Oh you are in some much trouble!" Destiny growled at Fate. "Do you realize what you have done! Although she was to arrive there with her friends it was suppose to be her own choice! She was to be given a choice! We no longer control her!"  
  
"You no longer control her, but I still do!" Fate snapped back. "I wasn't going to risk the chance of her refusing! She is needed there to complete her Fate and she shall!"  
  
"You baka! If you push her into something she has no desire of being all is lost! Why do you think I released her! By releasing her she will still complete her destiny as a Queen and bring about peace to all! With her free of me she can at least be happy! If she is not happy then her Light dies and so does she you fool!" Destiny shouted  
  
Fate looked at Destiny in shook then shame. "I was only to trying to do what I thought was best. She is to important."  
  
Calming down Destiny put his arms around Fate. "I know, but you must realize this. With her being who she is and seeing what she is capable of doing it is important that she feels free. I understand that you must still control her Fate until the time is right, but do it secretly. This way she will not resent what she must do. She has a kind and caring heart. She may have wanted to say farewell to her parents and friends before coming. By your actions she could have refused to help even though she was there just so she would no longer be controlled."  
  
"But she didn't." Fate said  
  
"No, but she was close and you know it." Destiny replied.  
  
"Hai, I know. But if I am to release her she must be here. I care for her greatly. She is so special to me."  
  
"I know, wait are letting her go?" Destiny asked slightly surprised  
  
"Yes, I have decided to once I know that she will follow her Fate willingly. It was sooner than what was planed, but plans change. I know I messed with time and things will happen sooner now, but I just couldn't let my friends daughter stay in that slow depression of hers. She was killing herself without even knowing it. I couldn't let her die inside! Selene would have never forgiven me if I had." Fate answered watching as Usagi traveled through the portal.  
  
"She was?" Destiny asked shocked  
  
"Yes. It was from that slow depression she was starting to develop there. I had to bring her here sooner than planned and without her decision. Once she is asleep I will talk to her and find out if she will stay and help willingly and not because of duty. Her answer will decide whether she shall be free of me or not." Fate said  
  
"Then I hope she answers well." Destiny said no longer upset with Fate.  
  
"As do I." Fate said, "As do I."  
  
*****************  
  
Well I hope you liked it.  
  
BubblyOne 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! Finally updated!  
  
Rei appears. **About time!**  
  
Hey what is that suppose to mean!  
  
Wufei appears. **It means you took to long updating this story, Onna!**  
  
But..  
  
Rei: **No buts!**  
  
Fei-chan are you with her to?  
  
Wufei: **No excuses just get on with the story and write the rest quicker!**  
  
1 Fine **Sigh**  
  
***********************************************  
  
Usagi looked around her confused. **What am I doing surrounded by fog? Wasn't I just in bed?** she thought  
  
**Yes, you were and still are. You are just in the Dream World.** a woman's voice said  
  
**Dream World? Why am I here?**  
  
**You are here to answer my questions, Serenity-hime.**  
  
**H-How do you know me?** Usagi asked worried.  
  
**Do not worry, child. I am not an enemy** the woman said reassuringly.  
  
**Where are you? What questions?**  
  
**I'm all around. You will see me when I wish it. Now why are you helping these people?** the woman asked  
  
**Because they need me.** Usagi answered  
  
**Out of Duty?**  
  
**Partially.** Usagi said  
  
**Partially? Explain.** the woman demanded  
  
**As a senshi and princess it is my duty to protect the innocent and all people, whether they are my subjects or not. Thus I would help them. Yet as me; Usagi, the klutzy, crybaby, always late, bubbly girl, I want to help them.**  
  
**How can you be separate?** The woman asked confused  
  
**Because I am many different people in the same body. I am a Princess from long ago with all her memories. I am the Senshi of the Moon and Cosmos, protector of love and justice. I am the Bringer of Peace, the Light of Hope, and I am Usagi a girl who wishes to be free and choose her own path, but shall never have it.** Usagi told the woman.  
  
The woman remained silent after hearing Usagi's reply. Hearing no response Usagi asked tenatiavly, **Hey are you still there?** After saying that the fog disappeared and the woman's voice said as if fading, **I am sorry for all that I have done to you, child. You will be free one day that I promise you.**  
  
**Free? Who are you?** Usagi asked  
  
**You already know me child. I am the only one still setting your path. Take care child, good-bye.** the woman said.  
  
Usagi pondered what she was told then gasped as realization hit her. Opening her mouth to say something she suddenly found herself awake in her new room with the sun shining brightly. "One day I will be free." Usagi whispered then smiled happily.  
  
"Free." She said looking out the window at the new day and new life she knew she now had.  
  
****************  
  
Destiny waited for Fate's return. Looking at the time he frowned and started pacing. Not paying attention he bumped into something. Looking down he noticed Fate sitting on the ground glaring at him. Giving her a hand up he grinned sheepishly and asked, "So?"  
  
"She will be free one day. I promised her that. But until then she will have to finish this fate that has been set."  
  
"But you know what could happen if she continues on this path." Destiny began  
  
"Yes, I know Destiny." Fate said cutting him off. "But she is the ONLY One who can do this. I know. I looked for someone else once I left her. I can find no one who has a better chance than her. This is one path I can not change, but all other paths are now open to her."  
  
"Then if there is no other way so be it." Destiny sighed  
  
"There is none." Fate said feeling for the first time in many ages grief and helpless.  
  
******************  
  
Jumping out of bed Usagi ran around full of energy getting ready. Thanks to that abrupt wake up and what she was told she was up in time to get ready. Looking at the time she smiled and opened the door to see Luna looking at her in shock.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked smiling slightly.  
  
"Y-You're up a-and ready!" Luna exclaimed in surprise before fainting. Giggling a little she picked up Luna and walked down the stairs instead of running down them for a change. Heading for the kitchen she saw everyone there but Minako. Walking in she grabbed some food and sat down. Usagi looked at her friend's expressions and couldn't resist the urge to say, "What?"  
  
Hearing that they all began to say at once,  
  
"Y-You're up."  
  
"Usa's up and ready?"  
  
"Koneko are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Hime are you all right?"  
  
Then they either fainted from shock or sat down in a daze.  
  
Seeing everyone's reactions Usagi began laughing. She couldn't help it. This was priceless. Grabbing her camera from her backpack she took a picture and then headed up stairs after scarifying her food down. Heading to Minako's room she knocked three times. After no answer she went up to Minako's bed. Smiling evilly she bent down and said loudly, "Oh my God look at all those hotties over there!"  
  
Minako immediately jumped up shouting, "Where! Where!" Looking around Minako then glared at Usagi. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
"It worked though. At least you don't get water dumped on you. But back to the reason I did that. Hurry up and get ready while the others are still dazed or passed out.  
  
"Huh?" Minako asked confused.  
  
"Look at the time." Usagi said  
  
"Oh my God! You, me, earlier!" Minako said shocked.  
  
"Yup, so hurry up and get dressed while the others are still dazed or unconscious. This way when they come to they will see you up and do the same thing." Usagi said smiling.  
  
Minako nodded her head and did just that. Usagi waited outside and noticed Artemis heading this way. Smiling evilly she knocked on Minako's door. Once the door was opened Usagi ran in.  
  
"Artemis is coming up. I want to see his reaction."  
  
"Ok." Minako said giggling.  
  
Artemis sighed to himself. It was time for him to try and wake up Minako. Pushing open the door slightly ajar he walked into the room only to see Minako up and ready grinning.  
  
"Minako! Y-you're up!" Artemis said before fainting.  
  
Laughing Usagi came out of her hiding place and took a picture of Artemis. "Oh that was great! He did what Luna did."  
  
"Man that was great. Let's go to the others. They should be up by now." Minako said grabbing Usagi and pulling her down the hall.  
  
Minako stopped right before the doorway and nodded to Usagi. Putting on her 100-watt smile she walked in. The others looked at Minako in shock and did the same thing when Usagi had walked in. It was just too much for them. Usagi came out, took a picture, and smiled at Minako.  
  
"If their reactions are always going to be like this, then maybe we should start getting up early more often." Usagi told Minako.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. It looks like their going to be out of it for a long time. So you want to go exploring. I mean we are in New World and all. Just think of all the Hotties!" Minako said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Great idea! We'll leave a note and then head out." Usagi said. Scribbling a quick note they stuck it on the refrigerator and grabbed their purses. Walking out they smiled to themselves and raced down the driveway to the gate.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hmm. How about we check out the mall and go from there?" Minako offered.  
  
"Works for me. Lets go!" Usagi said  
  
***************  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
****************  
  
Haruka was the first to come to out of her daze. Looking around she saw the others either unconscious or dazed. **I guess that wasn't a dream. Usagi and Minako were up early. I wonder where they are?** she thought getting up she went to the kitchen to get something to help wake her up when she saw the note. Taking it down Haruka's shout revived all the others passed out.  
  
"Haruka what is the matter?" Ami asked rushing in.  
  
"I'm going to kill those two!" Haruka said crumbling up the paper and throwing it away from her.  
  
Hotaru went and picked up the paper and unscrambled it. Reading it she shouted out in surprise as well. Makoto curious read it as well and dropped it in surprise. Ami caught the paper and read it as well.  
  
  
  
Hey Guys! Since you are all napping me and Minako decided to go sight seeing. Don't worry about us. We'll be careful.  
  
Usagi and Minako  
  
  
  
"We should go find them. Who knows what kind of trouble those two could cause?" Makoto said coming to.  
  
"Damn right we're going after them. They should know better than to go out without me. How am I suppose to protect the Hime if she does this." Haruka demanded.  
  
"Minako is with Usagi. Though she tends to be like Usagi, her duty comes first." Ami said.  
  
"So where should we look for them?" Hotaru asked  
  
"The mall." Ami and Makoto said together.  
  
"Fine, get your things ladies. We're leaving in five minutes." Haruka said walking out of the room.  
  
"They will be fine right, Ami?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't see what could really happen to them right now." Ami said  
  
"Yeah, I mean the enemy hasn't shown up yet, so they should be fine." Makoto said.  
  
Hearing what they just said all three looked at each other and said together.  
  
"Lets go!" and ran out in a hurry.  
  
***************  
  
"Wow! This mall is great!" Minako said eating some ice cream.  
  
"Yeah! It's the biggest I've ever seen!" Usagi said in awe  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Minako asked  
  
"Umm." Usagi said thinking when a poster caught her attention. "I know! Let's go there!" she said pointing at the poster.  
  
"I don't know Usagi. I mean I've never been to one of those before." Minako said a little uncertain.  
  
"Neither have I, but it could be interesting. Molly went to one with Melvin and she said she actually had a good time. There were a lot of things to buy too." Usagi said  
  
"But this is Melvin we're talking about. I've never known him to know anything fun or even cool." Minako said.  
  
"But Molly knows what is fun and cool. Come on if we don't like it then we can always leave." Usagi said.  
  
Thinking Minako nodded her head. "Fine we'll go. You know the saying 'Nothing ventured, nothing lost."  
  
"Umm, Minako I think it's Nothing ventured, nothing gained."  
  
"Whatever, lets go!" Minako said running to the bus stop.  
  
After an hour of riding the bus the girls made it to their destination. Getting off they looked around them in awe.  
  
"Wow! This is cool! I can't believe Melvin actually found something cool." Minako said looking around.  
  
"I know, but when Molly told me it was the coolest thing she ever been to I had to believe her. I mean Molly wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Come on let's go look around. Maybe we can even by some outfits and dress up like everyone else." Minako said taking off to the nearest both.  
  
"Ok." Usagi answered smiling after her friend.  
  
***************  
  
At the Mall  
  
***************  
  
"This is the closest mall from the house." Haruka said getting out of her car.  
  
"So we split up and look around for them, right." Hotaru stated.  
  
"Where should we met back at?" Makoto asked  
  
"How about the food court? We should met there in an hour. That sound good to everyone." Ami asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Everyone else said and took off into different directions.  
  
An hour later everyone meet up at the Food court. Sitting at a table they sighed.  
  
"No luck huh?" Makoto asked  
  
"None." Everyone said.  
  
"Maybe we missed them? But where could they have gone? I mean this mall is so big that they should have been here for hours." Makoto inquired.  
  
Looking around Hotaru noticed a poster on the wall not too far away. "Maybe they went to that." Hotaru said. They girls looked at what Hotaru was talking about and looked doubtful.  
  
"I don't know kiddo." Haruka said  
  
"Yeah, I mean why would they go to that? It doesn't seem to be something they would do." Makoto added.  
  
Ami thought for a moment and said, "I think they may have gone to it. Remember that they said they were going to go sight seeing, and if I remember correctly Molly was telling Usagi about going to one with Melvin. Molly said she had a great time there. Maybe Usagi went to go to see if it really was as good as Molly said it was."  
  
"Well we might as well and go. It wouldn't hurt to look." Haruka said as she headed for her car.  
  
Getting into the car the girls headed took off hoping to find Minako and Usagi before they could get into trouble.  
  
*************  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be out sometime this week once I find a good place to stop.  
  
Please Review!  
  
BubblyOne 


	4. Chapter Four

Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Some of your questions will be answered and if you have any that aren't please e- mail your questions and I'll answer them.  
  
****************  
  
"Man are we ever in trouble, Usagi." Minako said  
  
"Tell me about it. How did we get into this again?" Usagi asked  
  
"When that cute guy walked up to us and asked us to help." Minako answered  
  
"Oh, yeah right I remember now. I don't think his friends are to happy about doing this either." Usagi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I can see your point." Minako said looking at the others.  
  
"How long do you think we're going to have to stay up here?" Usagi asked  
  
"Well until they rescue us damsels in distress." Minako said giggling at the thought.  
  
"If Haruka was here she would rescue herself. I can hear her saying 'Screw this damsel in distress shit! I'm saving myself!'" Usagi said  
  
"Usagi! I've never heard you use such language before." Minako said in surprise.  
  
"I know but I had to. You know Haruka. That is exactly how she would say it." Usagi said blushing at Minako's reaction.  
  
"You're right there. So how long do we give these guys before we do an Haruka?" Minako asked  
  
Looking out the window, Usagi turned to her friend. "I say thirty minutes. Then we rescue ourselves." Usagi said smiling.  
  
Usagi and Minako waited for someone to rescue them from the dreaded castle of the evil sorcerer. While waiting they talked about how great each other looked in their dresses.  
  
"I mean it Usagi that dress is much better than your princess outfit. Now you look gorgeous in your princess outfit, but this just heightens your beauty and personality so much better." Minako said assessing the dress Usagi was wearing.  
  
The dress hugged her chest like the princess dress and flowed out in layers much like Usagi's princess outfit, but it was in different shades of blue. The top was a very light blue and as you traveled down the dress would turn a darker blue. Little crystal blue gems were woven all around the dress. The difference was it sleeves that hugged her shoulders then flowed out in layers like the bottom half of her dress. She wore a silver necklace with a blue sapphire teardrop and matching earrings.  
  
"Well I love your dress Minako. I haven't seen you were something so beautiful in a long time." Usagi began, "The dress just screams out Venus, Goddess of Love. I'm surprised those guys over there aren't drooling over you. I know that cute guy was starting to."  
  
Minako was wearing a golden red dress. The dress was sleeveless and hugged her figure in all the right places. The material was light so that the dress was layered. With the overlapping colors it gave off the impression of a fire. Much like Usagi's it had crystal clear gems woven in the dress. Minako had put her hair in its usual style with the exception of a golden red barrette in her hair where her bow normally was. Around her neck was a red choker with amber in the middle with matching earrings and bracelet.  
  
"Really. I know red isn't my color sometimes, but with the mixture of yellow it offsets the red, don't you think?" Minako asked.  
  
"I think you look great in red. As long as it's dark and not that bright kind of red." Usagi said  
  
"So how long has it been?" Minako asked  
  
"Thirty minutes." Usagi replied looking at the clock in the room  
  
"How close are they to us?"  
  
"Umm, I say ten minutes." Usagi said  
  
"Well let's make this interesting. Lets go." Minako said smiling at her new idea.  
  
"I don't like that look you have. What do you have planned girl?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I'll tell you when we get out of here. Ready?" Minako answered  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Usagi said grabbing her bags. "But how are we going to get past the guards?" (The Gundam Wing Boys)  
  
Minako looked around the room to take in all the exits. Turning to Usagi, Minako shook her head towards the bathroom. Nodding her head she headed to the bathroom. Once inside Minako walked there as well. Looking around the bathroom Minako spotted what she was looking for. Opening the window she looked outside. **Perfect. There's a big enough ledge that we can climb out on.** Minako looked at the bags and frowned. Usagi noticed the frown and started to get the idea.  
  
"We could leave them in here and come back for them later. I was thinking that once we get out of here we defeat the sorcerer. I mean it would defiantly surprise everyone." Minako offered  
  
"Are we allowed to do that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yup. From what I read in the rulebook they gave me. We are considered players as well. So I don't see why not." Minako answered.  
  
"Then lets go." Usagi said hiding the bags and walking to the window. Taking a deep breath she braced herself. Walking onto the edge she slowly made her way along it. "Which window do you want to go into?"  
  
"The third or fourth." Minako answered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Arriving at the third window Usagi tried to open it. "It's locked I'll try the next one."  
  
"All right."  
  
Usagi made her way to the next window and gave it a try. It slowly opened. Peeking in she saw a small empty room. Opening the window the rest of the way, she crawled in and turned around to help Minako in. Once Minako was in Usagi shut the window. As Usagi shut the window Minako looked around the room. It was small, but well furnished, much like the room they had just left.  
  
"So where would one find the evil sorcerer?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well if this is like the fairy tales? Then I say on this floor. He would more than likely be in the room right before ours." Minako answered.  
  
"All right lets go find us a sorcerer." Usagi said as she headed for the door.  
  
"Right with you." Minako said following Usagi.  
  
****************  
  
Back at the room  
  
****************  
  
"When I get back Maxwell is so dead." Wufei grumbled.  
  
"We did agree to come and help Duo in this Wufei." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"I only agreed because the baka told me that there would be a variety of swords displayed. If I stay here all day I won't be able to look at the swords here and how did Barton get out of this?" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"I don't know? I think Duo couldn't find Trowa to ask him, and I understand Wufei, but we shouldn't be here much longer. When someone defeats the sorcerer they'll come and rescue the girls over ther……." Quatre began when his eyes went wide.  
  
"What is it Winner?" Wufei asked  
  
"The girls are gone." Quatre answered  
  
"What where did they go?" Wufei asked  
  
"To the bathroom." Heero said  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Wufei asked  
  
"Two hours." Heero answered.  
  
"You don't think they escaped, do you?" Quatre asked  
  
"I think they did." Heero answered.  
  
"What! Well if I'm stuck here then they are too. I'm going to go look for them." Wufei said angrily getting up and storming out the door followed shortly by Heero and Quatre.  
  
**************  
  
"So you want to try this room?" Usagi asked  
  
"Yeah." Minako said  
  
"Ok." Usagi said and started to open the door. Walking inside she scanned the room. It was bare and all the furniture was moved to one side of the room. Cautiously she walked in with Minako not far behind her. Once fully in the room the door slammed behind them. Quickly looking around they saw Duo in the middle of the room back towards them.  
  
"So you supposed heroes dare to think that you could defeat me! The Great and Powerful Sorcerer Shinigami! Prepare for your deaths you weak fools!" he said and turned around only to looked shocked.  
  
"What you are two doing here?" he asked  
  
Just as they were about to answer the door opened to reveal the supposed heroes and the Princesses's bodyguards. Smiling at each other Minako and Usagi winked at each other and said as one, "You think you could keep us imprisoned you foolish sorcerer! You shall now know the bitter taste of defeat! Prepare yourself vial sorcerer!"  
  
Duo looked at them in amazement. They were good at this. He wasn't expecting this, but he smiled inwardly. **This is so cool!**  
  
"You think you can defeat me! What can a couple of weak pitiful princesses do to me?" he sneered at them.  
  
The others just watched on in amazement. They hadn't expected anything like this. Usagi noticed how disappointed some of the other players were becoming and quickly said something to Minako nodding her head the turned to the other players.  
  
"Fear not noble warriors, for beside you lie this evil man's henchmen." Minako proclaimed  
  
"They were the ones who took us from our loving kingdoms." Usagi announced as well.  
  
The others looked at the three boys before them and smiled. One of them stepped forward and said, "In the name of Heironeous, I shall defeat you!" (Heironeous is a god from D&D. I do not own him.)  
  
The Heero smirked at the people before him while Wufei answered back.  
  
"Defeat me! Ha! You weaklings could never defeat me!"  
  
Quatre just sighed and waited for the 'so called battle' to begin.  
  
Duo liked what the two girls did. "Farewell Princesses." He said and the battle began.  
  
Lifting up a water balloon, Duo called out "Fireball" and threw the balloon towards the girls. Minako reacted first, caught the water balloon without bursting it and threw it back shouting, "Reflection!"  
  
Duo yelped in surprise and dogged out of the way. "How dare you send my own attack back at me!"  
  
Usagi looked around for something to use and noticed one of the players with a nerf looking discus. "Noble sir lend me your discus." The player heard her and tossed her his discus. Usagi caught it with ease and smiled. Taking aim she threw it towards Duo. Duo saw the discus headed for him and docked. Straightening himself he laughed maniacally at her, "You weak princess! You have missed me!"  
  
Usagi did something she rarely did and smirked. Minako saw the smirk and said out loud, "Eeep!" taking cover. The others heard Minako's loud eep and looked towards them. They saw Usagi place a hand on her hip and heard her say, "I fear not."  
  
After saying that, the discus circled back, and hit Duo in the head knocking him over from surprise. Running forward she caught the discus and threw it again but this time upward and ran to where Minako was hiding. As the others watched the discus, it triggered one of the 'traps' in the room sending water balloons down upon everyone that hadn't taken cover.  
  
Coming out from their hiding place Usagi and Minako looked around seeing who survived. Three of the players had made it to cover avoiding the balloons while everyone else was soaked. Duo smiled at the two girls and ran over to them.  
  
"That was the best! I have never had this much fun in one of these games!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad I asked you girls to participate."  
  
"I don't think that your friends did." Minako said pointing at two very upset boys and one very displeased boy.  
  
Seeing the others expressions Duo knew when to make a hasty retreat. "I'll talk to you girls later, bye!" he said avoiding Heero and Wufei on his dash out of the room.  
  
"Come back here Maxwell!"  
  
Usagi looked a little worried and the blonde haired boy that was playing their bodyguards noticed it. Walking over to her he said, "Don't worry miss this happens a lot. He'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I didn't mean to get him in trouble with his friends." Usagi said uncertainly.  
  
"I'm sure, Miss…" Quatre inquired.  
  
"Tuskino Usagi, and my friend here is Aino Minako."  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner." He said extending a hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Quatre." Minako said shaking his hand.  
  
"Would you like to go and get something to eat with us Quatre?" Usagi asked  
  
"I you be honored to eat with you." Quatre said bowing slightly.  
  
"Then let's go." Minako said smiling as she headed out.  
  
"We just need to go back and get our things." Usagi said heading back to the room they were in earlier. Grabbing their bags they left to find the others and eat.  
  
******************  
  
"Wow this place is amazing!" Makoto said looking around.  
  
"Hai, It is amazing Machete. I've always wanted to come to a Renaissance Fair and RPG Convention." Ami said looking around  
  
"I didn't know you were interested in type of thing, Ami." Hotaru said  
  
"It's always intrigued me. I don't really play but I like the history that the Fair provides." Ami answered.  
  
"Well let's go look for those two." Haruka said gruffly.  
  
"Where should we start?" Hotaru asked  
  
"The gift shops and stands and then the food stands." Ami said  
  
"Well then lets meet back over there at that food stand in two hours ok." Makoto said pointing.  
  
"All right. Let's look for those two." Haruka said taking off in one direction.  
  
After the two hours were up they all meet at the food stand.  
  
"I take it you had no luck." Hotaru inquired.  
  
"None, though one store did see them. So we know that they are here. They bought some dresses. So we need to look for them dressed as two Ladies of this Era." Makoto said.  
  
"That could be a little difficult." Ami stated  
  
"True unless you look for Usagi's hairstyle. I mean no one else around here wears her hair in that style." Hotaru said  
  
"What did you find out Haruka?" Makoto asked  
  
"They're with four guys." Haruka answered grumpily.  
  
"What!" three voices shouted.  
  
"Hey not so loud." Haruka hissed.  
  
"Are you sure Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So we need to look for the four guys with them. Great! Just Great!" Makoto said  
  
***************  
  
As Minako, Quatre, and Usagi left with their bags they came across Duo.  
  
"Did the others stop chasing you?" Usagi asked  
  
"Sorta, I kinda gave them the slip." Duo answered, "So where are you three headed?"  
  
"To get something to eat." Minako answered.  
  
"So where do you babes want to eat?" Duo asked  
  
"Well we've never been to one of these before, so where would you suggest?" Usagi asked smiling.  
  
"Really! But you were so great back there!" Duo said surprised.  
  
"Really." Minako and Usagi said nodding their heads.  
  
"Well then I suggest over there." Duo said pointing at a stand not too far away.  
  
"That works for me!" Usagi chirped happily.  
  
Minako smiled at Usagi and shook her head. **Please never change on us Usagi.** she thought.  
  
While they were headed in that direction Heero and Wufei caught up to them just as they were about to chase Duo, Quatre intervened.  
  
"Please stop." He asked kindly  
  
Heero and Wufei glared at Duo but they did not chase after him. Quatre sighed with relief and turned back to the girls apologizing for the others.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it." Minako said smiling.  
  
As they walked to the stand Heero frowned as he realized that he was again glancing at the girl named Minako. Ever since he saw her he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was very attractive and energetic. Not as energetic as her friend though. He couldn't help but notice how her hair glowed and how expressive her eyes were. And it didn't help that the dress she wore brought of her features. She looked like a Goddess to him and he didn't like the feeling he felt in his stomach and chest. **I've been around Duo to long.** He thought.  
  
Arriving at the food stand the found a table and took a seat. Minako took a seat in front of Usagi and smiled at her. Looking around the room Minako suddenly paled and gulped. Seeing her reaction Usagi became concerned.  
  
"Minako are you all right?" Usagi asked  
  
Hearing Usagi ask this the others looked to see a pale Minako. Minako shook her head no as she continued to look behind Usagi. Before Usagi could turn around to see who was behind her she heard a growl. Usagi immediately paled as she recognized the growl. Gulping she put on a bright smile and turned around hoping for the best.  
  
**********************  
  
Please review!  
  
In the next chapter Usagi meets Trowa! Just so you get the heads up!  
  
BubblyOne 


	5. Chapter Five

Hi! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm going to be updating my other stories now so this one may not be updated until maybe two weeks from now. But then seeing how I'm on a roll with my typing it'll probably only be a week.  
  
Well anyway on with the story!  
  
**********************************  
  
Usagi looked to see a very pissed off Haruka and said, "Hello Haruka. How's it going?"  
  
Haruka came up to the table and leaned on the table glaring at the two girls. "How's it going you ask! What were you two thinking leaving like that?"  
  
Usagi laughed sheepishly and said, "Umm sight seeing."  
  
Minako answered, "Shopping too."  
  
"I left a note so you guys wouldn't worry." Usagi added  
  
The guys were confused. Who was this Haruka guy? One thing was for certain. He wasn't in a happy mode. While they were talking three girls joined Haruka. All had relief in their eyes and a bit of anger.  
  
"A note! A note not telling us where you were going or when you would be back!" Haruka yelled.  
  
"Do your realize we have been looking everywhere for you two!" the brunette said slightly angry.  
  
"We're sorry." Minako and Usagi said feeling bad.  
  
"Next time tell us exactly where you are going." The bluenette said softly, "This way we know where you are at. After all we are new here."  
  
"Hai." They answered feeling bad about upsetting their friends.  
  
Sighing Haruka looked at the two and shook her head. "Just don't do it again all right." Haruka said but her eyes said when they got back home there would be hell to pay for their little stunt.  
  
Nodding their heads yes they smiled slightly at their friends but gulped inside knowing once they were home they were really going to get it.  
  
"Are you two going to introduce us to your handsome friends here or are going have to try and guess their names?" Makoto asked smirking.  
  
"Well this is Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Wufei." Minako said pointing at each one as she spoke their names.  
  
"This is Haruka, Makoto, Ami, and Hotaru." Usagi said introducing the girls to the boys.  
  
"So all of you are new here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai." They all answered expect Haruka who just nodded her head.  
  
"Well then how about we show you lovely ladies around as long as your guy friend here agrees." Duo inquired.  
  
Hearing Duo refer to Haruka as a guy sent Usagi, Hotaru, and Minako into a fit of giggles. Duo looked at them curious.  
  
"What did I say something wrong?" Duo asked  
  
"Haruka isn't a guy." Usagi said  
  
"Haruka is a girl." Minako finished  
  
Looking at Haruka Duo couldn't see it in the outfit, but took what the girls said as truth.  
  
"Gee I'm sorry," Duo began to be cut off by Haruka.  
  
"No biggy." Haruka said brushing off any further apology.  
  
"Would it be alright Haruka-papa if we went with them?" Hotaru asked glancing slightly at Duo. **There's something familiar about him, but what?**  
  
"Haruka won't have a problem with it, right?" Usagi asked giving her a puppy dog look saying please.  
  
"I don't know." Haruka began  
  
Usagi started to form tears and her lip started quivering. Haruka sighed and nodded her head. "Fine just don't cry. I don't need to hear Setsuna and Michi-chan getting on to me about it."  
  
Smiling Usagi jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you Haruka!"  
  
The others just shook their heads.  
  
"She did it again." Ami said smiling slightly  
  
"I don't know how she does it, but the only one it doesn't work on is Rei and her family." Makoto said.  
  
"I know." Ami replied.  
  
"Just be back home no later than ten." Haruka said looking at all the girls. "There are things we have yet to still do."  
  
"Hai." Five voices answered.  
  
Usagi handed Haruka their bags and waved bye to Haruka. After saying good bye the girls took a seat with Usagi and Minako.  
  
"So where are we going to go?" Makoto asked Duo  
  
"Well how about we stay at the Fair a little then head out." Duo suggested.  
  
"I would like that. I've always wanted to come to such a Fair to learn more about the history involved in it." Ami said.  
  
"So after we eat we'll head out." Usagi said picking up a menu.  
  
After an eating competition between Duo and Usagi that ended in a tie they all headed out. During the meal Wufei grumbled to himself about having to continue being around the braided baka and weak onnas while Heero frowned about other things.  
  
After two hours the girls decided to buy a dress before leaving as a souvenir. While waiting Usagi looked around the store. After an hour in the store the Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru found dresses they liked. As they left the guys they failed to notice that Usagi wasn't following them. Normally Heero would have noticed expect that a certain longed haired boy decided to tick him off so Heero had decided to chase him as they left the store.  
  
Usagi glanced at the jewelry in the store and came to a decision. "Excuse me Miss. I would like to buy this necklace here please."  
  
"All right, this one Miss." The store clerk asked pointing at the necklace that had caught Usagi's attention.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"This will beautiful on you." She said as she rung it up and told Usagi the price.  
  
Paying for the necklace she looked around for the others only to find that they left her behind.  
  
Walking out she looked around for her friends. She waited for an hour for them at the store. Not seeing them she began to get worried and started looking for them. Before leaving she gave the store clerk a message in case the others came back while she was out looking for them. After an hour of looking she found a bench and sat down.  
  
"Where could they be?" she whispered to herself. "Maybe I should have stayed in the store a little longer?" Getting up she decided to head to the store only to find it closed. Looking at the sky she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Going to the restroom there she changed out of her dress. Placing it in her backpack she had just bought recently she changed back into her normal clothing and began the long walk back. During the walk to the bus stop she looked for pay phones only to find none. **Well there goes that idea.** She thought. Looking at the times for the bus she realized that she had missed the last bus. Sighing she started home the long way. "Why me? I just had to be stupid enough to wander away from everyone."  
  
On her walk back a car pulled up beside her, "Hey honey, you want a ride?" the man inside asked. Usagi looked at the man and got a funny feeling. "No thank you." She said and continued walking. "Ahh. Come on. I won't bite."  
  
"No thank you, now please leave me alone." She said picking up her pace.  
  
The man frowned and drove off in a hurry. Releasing a sigh of relief Usagi continued her walk home.  
  
***************  
  
"Was she there?" Minako asked worried  
  
"No the store lady said she had left about ten minutes ago." Duo said  
  
"Haruka-papa is going to kill us." Hotaru said concerned about her Hime's safety and Haruka's reaction.  
  
"I can't believe this. Why didn't she stay here?" Makoto growled  
  
"She may have went looking for us." Ami voiced.  
  
"Knowing her, she probably did." Minako said.  
  
"If we don't find her before the sun sets then she probably started to head home." Minako added  
  
"How do you know that?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well when we left, we agreed that if we got separated and couldn't find each other then at sunset we would head back home." Minako answered.  
  
"Well then let's split up and if we don't find her head back home." Ami said.  
  
"All right. Ames head north, Hotaru south, Makoto east, and I'll take west." Minako said going into leader mode. Turning to the guys she asked, "Is it alright if I pair you up to help look for Usagi. We are still new here and could use the help."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at Minako when she started ordering the girls around. It seemed to organize and he started getting suspicious out of habit. Hearing her question he nodded his head yes. He wanted to keep an eye on her and they were for other reasons now besides her being beautiful. "Duo go with Hotaru, Wufei Ami, Quatre Makoto, and I'll go with Minako."  
  
Just as they were about to leave the store came out. "Oh I was afraid I'd missed you. That girl you were asking about left a message in case you came back while she went out looking for you." The woman said and handed them the paper.  
  
Minako took the paper and read it sighing with relief.  
  
"What does it say?" Hotaru asked  
  
"It says that if she doesn't find us before sunset then she'll be on her way home and not to worry. She also says not to tell Haruka about this. Which I'm in full agreement, I really don't need her killing me with that sword of hers." Minako said without thinking.  
  
"So you have someone chase you around with a sword to, babe?" Duo asked.  
  
Sweat dropping a little she answers, "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Well since we have time before sunset lets go out and look for her." He said heading in the direction that Heero said to go.  
  
After searching they all returned to the store just as the sun was setting. "No luck?" Minako asked.  
  
"No. She may have started walking back. The last bus must of left by now." Makoto said  
  
"If she missed the bus then she could be walking back. I suggest that we drive down the road looking for her." Ami said  
  
"I like that idea Ames. Are you guys ok with it?" Hotaru asked  
  
They nodded their heads and walked to the parking lot. Getting in their cars they took off looking for Usagi.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi continued to walk looking for a pay phone. As she walked she noticed a store off to the side. Heading inside she looked around for a pay phone. Seeing one she rushed over to it only to see a sign saying out of service. Feeling depressed she grabbed something to drink and eat. While inside she missed the two cars that passed containing her friends. Thanking the cashier she walked out and continued walking.  
  
It was starting to get darker and Usagi was starting to get tired from all the walking. Finding a bench she took a minute to rest her feet. Looking around Usagi saw a circus not too far away. **Hey maybe someone can let be use their cell phone or something.** She thought. Getting up she started to head towards the circus when she was grabbed with a hand covering her mouth. Eyes going wide she heard a familiar voice speak to her.  
  
"Hey there again, Honey."  
  
Struggling Usagi bite down on his hand hard. Shouting out in pain, and surprise Usagi elbowed him, and took off running hoping to lose him. **That was the guy from that car. Why is this happening to me!** she thought as she ran. Looking back she didn't see the guy behind her and slowed down. Catching her breath she turned around only to see that same man there. Screaming in fright she took off running only to feel his hand grab her and pull her back.  
  
"Now is that anyway to greet a war hero." He said laughing dragging her towards his car. Struggling against his grip she shouted for help only to get slapped. "Now, Now. No one can hear you so shut up!"  
  
Trying to think Usagi tried to try some of the moves Makoto, Rei, and Haruka had showed her only to get thrown into a tree. Dazed Usagi tried to get up. Seeing the guy head for her again she tried running only to klutz out. **Why now of all times do I have to klutz out.** she thought trying to get up. Grabbing her by her hair he started to drag her. Crying out in pain she struggled the whole way.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted at the man.  
  
"Now why would I do that. My master would be upset with that. Seeing how I'm suppose to bring you in."  
  
"What?" Usagi asked in surprise  
  
"Though he didn't say what condition to bring you in." He said laughing maniacally  
  
Hearing him Usagi paled and cried out for someone to help her.  
  
*************  
  
Trowa was walking in the woods thinking. He was had left to come and visit Catherine and in doing so got out of Duo's little trip to the Renaissance Fair/RPG Convention he had dragged the others to. Looking up at the sky he was about to head back when he heard screaming. Heading in the direction of the scream he saw someone trying to force a girl into his car.  
  
Running silently over there he jumped and flipped in the air landing perfectly on top of the car pointing his gun against the man's temple.  
  
"Release her." He said in a firm voice. The man frowned and released Usagi.  
  
"Stay out of this boy. This is none of your concern." The man snarled at Trowa.  
  
Usagi backed up from both trembling slightly and watched as the tall brown haired boy continued to point his gun. As she watched she suddenly noticed the man who was dragging her pull out a gun. Shouting out a warning she watched as the boy kicked the man in the face sending him to the ground.  
  
Jumping down from the car top he walked cautiously towards the man. After seeing no movement he started to walk over to the girl when she shouted out once again to him.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Turning he saw the man standing there with a gun pointed at him. Slowly turning around he cursed himself for his stupidity.  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi looked around hoping to find a way to help. She was Sailor Cosmos! She shouldn't have to take this from what was obviously one of the enemies she was sent here to defeat. Scanning the ground she noticed some rocks looking to make sure the man wasn't paying attention to her she slowly reached down to pick up the rocks. Gathering two that were the size of fist she waited for the right moment.  
  
"That was stupid of you boy. Now I'll have to take care of you." The man said smirking and looked at Usagi. "Now don't go anywhere Honey. I'll be right there in a minute."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at the man's comment. **That's it now I've had enough. I'm not taking anymore of this.** Once the man's attention was back on Trowa, Usagi took aim at the man's head. She was afraid that if she hit his hand the gun would go off. Hoping that if she hit his head then the gun wouldn't go off. Getting a firm grip Usagi threw the rock with all her might and watched as it hit him square between the eyes.  
  
The man had a look of shock on his face before he passed out. Usagi held onto the other rock just in case he was faking it again. She watched as the tall boy walked over to the man and checked his pulse. Finding a pulse he took the man's gun away and walked slowly over to the girl.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"H-hai. Thank you." She said in what was barely above a whisper. Once she saw the man wasn't going to get back up she had slide down the tree in relief and shock.  
  
The boy continued to walk over to her and extended his out to her. Usagi looked at the hand and took it. Slowly standing up Usagi tried walking but her legs wouldn't corporate and she feel forward into the boy who helped her. The boy wrapped his arms around her to steady her. Looking up to apologize Usagi became loss in a sea of green. Though his uni-bang covered one eye she could still see both his eyes. He was far taller than her and she could feel lean muscles through his turtleneck sweater that he wore.  
  
************  
  
Trowa extended his hand to her to help the girl up. He noticed she had a very interesting hairstyle and was quite small. It kinda of surprised him now that he looked at her how much of a fight she had put up. As she started to stand she tried to walk only to fall forward. Catching her he steadied her and watched as her head left up. He thought he caught a whiff of strawberries and roses, but he wasn't sure as he became lost in the most purest crystalline blue eyes with silver flecks. Her skin felt as smooth as silk and she had a nice figure. Blinking he came out of it and had a slight blush across his face.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi blinked and started to blush at what she was thinking. Pulling away from his arms she tried to walk and sighed as she accomplished it. "Thank you for your help. What are we going to do with him?" she asked as she looked over to the man.  
  
Trowa walked over to the man and searched for his car keys. Finding them he went to the trunk and unlocked it looking for something to tie him up with. Pulling out some rope he walked over to the guy and tied him up against a tree. Once he was sure the man was tightly secure we walked back to the girl. "Now we'll go call the police." He said  
  
After calling the police and giving them their statements Usagi looked at the time and sighed. It was almost ten. **I hope the others aren't to worried.** she thought.  
  
"Do you have a ride home?" Trowa asked as he noticed the girl staring at the clock.  
  
"Iie." She answered.  
  
"Come on then. I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi said and followed Trowa out.  
  
Upon arriving home Usagi looked at the boy beside her. "Thank you for all your help." She said once again. As she started to open the gate she realized she didn't catch his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Usagi asked  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
Coming to a quick decision she kissed him on the cheek. "Tuskino, Usagi. Thank you once again, Trowa." She said and dashed off.  
  
Trowa looked at the girl in surprise as his hand came up and touched the spot that she had just kissed.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes in a daze before coming out of it and heading for his car and driving off.  
  
*****************  
  
So did you like? I know that it was probably not what you expected. I know it wasn't something I expected but it came out interesting.  
  
Please Review!  
  
BubblyOne 


	6. Chapter Six

Hey I've finally updated. Took me long enough huh! Sorry about that but it's been really hectic here. I'm in the Desert and it's their winter here. If anyone says it's not cold in the Desert they are lying and who would have thought the Desert gets Fog. I never expected that. I'm trying to type as much as I can, but I work 12-hour shifts (Night shift) with one day off. We just received those back. We were working the past two-three weeks with no days off. The reason we didn't have any days off was because there was a lot of work to get down in a so they (Higher Ups) decided to take everyone's days off until what was needed to get done got done. Just so you know that sucked so bad. Well anyway you probably don't want to know about any of that so one with the story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The girls where worried when they couldn't find Usagi along the way and the guys decided to turn back just incase they had missed her. When they still hadn't found her and noticing the time everyone decided to head to the girls home to see if she may have made it home. Pulling up in front of the girl's home they saw Usagi walking outside the gate in thought. Rushing out of the car the girls all ran up to Usagi hugging her. The guys just watched happy that she was found and looked to be fine.  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends and reassured them that she was fine. "I'm fine. Ok." "We were so worried about you. We tried looking for you but we couldn't find you!" Mina said. "I'm sorry I'm home so late, but I had missed the last bus and started walking home." Usagi said "You mean you walked all the way home at NIGHT!! Do you know how dangerous that is!" Makoto shouted horrified. "I'm fine. This really nice guy gave me a ride home." Usagi said "You let a complete stranger give you a ride home!" Ami exclaimed surprised. "You shouldn't except rides from strangers." Hotaru said the worry evident in her voice. "I know." Usagi said then noticed the guys. "Hi. Thanks for giving my friends a ride home." Then turning to the girls. "We need to go in now or Haruka-chan is going to kill us."  
  
The others stopped what they were going to say at that and thanked the guys before entering. Once in the gates they took off running because they only had a minute left before Haruka would consider them late.  
  
The guys watched the girls take off running with Usagi way in the lead then entered their vehicles leaving for home. It had been an interesting day to say the least and they couldn't shake the feeling that they would be seeing those odd girls in the future.  
  
***************  
  
Usagi gasped for breath inside the foyer and grinned at Haruka who was tapping her foot. "We made it Haruka-chan so please don't blow your top." Usagi said between gasps. Haruka's eye twitched slightly and replied, "Oh I'm not going to blow my top about that oh no, I'm going to blow my top about you and Mina leaving this morning. Don't think I forgot about that."  
  
Usagi gulped and noticed that Mina had done the same. Looking back at Haruka they could tell she was serious. Counting mentally they both reached ten before Haruka blew up.  
  
"What the HELL were you two thinking!" Haruka yelled as she started pacing back and forth. "Leaving a note like that! You didn't say where you were going and when you would be back! What if something had happened to you two? How would we know?"  
  
Mina and Usagi both had their heads down as Haruka continued on with her rant. They knew that she had some points in fact she had said all that earlier. It was just that if they were going to be in this world they wanted to know more about. Especially if they were to protect it. How can she expect them to protect a world that they don't even know?  
  
Calming down Haruka sighed as she saw Minako's and Usagi's heads bowed. "Look next time be more specific and don't just leave like that."  
  
"Hai." Both answered and they began to feel better thinking they had gotten off easy with just a lecture until they heard Haruka's next words.  
  
"Oh and you're both grounded for a week." Haruka said smiling.  
  
Sighing both girls nodded though they doubted they would stay grounded for that long. They'd get on Haruka's nerves before the week was out. They both knew that so they didn't raise a fuss.  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Hotaru remained silent through the whole rant not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They knew Haruka wouldn't keep them grounded that long. Having those two grounded at the same time only meant trouble and they would make sure they weren't there for that.  
  
"Well off to bed all of you. Tomorrow you have school."  
  
The only one happy at the prospect was Ami who smiled brightly at that and said, "I wonder how challenging the school will be?"  
  
"Ami!" the other girls said groaning but giggling causing her to blush a little.  
  
******************************  
  
Trowa drove home thinking about that girl. He couldn't get her out of his head, not ever since she gave him that peck on the cheek. Reaching Quatre's mansion he headed inside and went to the Library. Taking out his flute he started playing a soft melody to help clear his mind. Hearing the others arriving back he put up his flute and headed downstairs.  
  
Duo was excited and when he saw Trowa he exclaimed happily. "Man Trowa you missed a great time! It was great! We met these great girls and boy were they lookers."  
  
Heero just walked past them and headed upstairs to his laptop. He didn't want to hear Duo at the moment. After all he wanted to kill him for making him go to that stupid fair.  
  
Wufei left as well to train before he lost his temper at Duo and chopped off that braid of his.  
  
Quatre sighed as the others left. He understood what Duo was trying to do and found it very kind. He did enjoy himself there and he was sure the others had but wouldn't admit it.  
  
"So T-man what did you do today?" Duo asked having a good idea what he did. "What I told you. I was helping Cathy at the Circus." He replied then went back to his normally quiet self.  
  
"Come on Duo we need to go to sleep. We do start school again after all." Quatre said.  
  
"Ah, man. I hate school." Duo said and started mumbling to himself as he climbed the many steps to get to his room.  
  
Trowa stood there and wanted to sigh at Duo's antics. He truly was like a little kid sometimes. It's hard to believe he's a Gundam pilot.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed your day." Quatre said and nodded goodnight to his friend. Trowa nodded back and then went to bed as well.  
  
****************************  
  
"Come on Usagi! Get up or we're going to be late!" Makoto yelled upstairs. "I'm coming!" Usagi yelled and then tornado Usagi came running down the stairs and of course she lost her balance and fell right into Makoto knocking her down. "I'm so sorry, Mako-chan!" Usagi said feeling bad.  
  
Makoto sighed and the smiled. "Come on let's get going before Haruka blows." Nodding her head Usagi quickly stood up and Makoto followed suit. Grabbing their bags they ran out to the car where everyone was waiting.  
  
"It's about time. Now buckle up." Haruka said with an unnerving gleam in her eyes. Usagi and the others gulped and quickly buckled in just in time as Haruka speed off.  
  
***************************  
  
"Maxwell if we're late I'm going to chop off that braid of yours!" Wufei growled at the half awake teenager.  
  
"Hn." Heero said seconding that.  
  
"But it's not my fault." Duo whined, "My alarm broke."  
  
"Because you threw it at the wall! So of course it's going to break!" Wufei yelled.  
  
Sensing an argument approaching Quatre immediately intervened and calmed them down. Trowa remained silent and mentally sighed at his friend's actions. They would never change and he was glad for that. He wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Arriving at the school they all clamored out of the vehicle and started towards the Peacecraft academy.  
  
******************************  
  
The girls stumbled out of the car and silently thanked whatever being was listening for arriving safely. It was amazing that they hadn't been pulled over, but they could have sworn they heard sirens.  
  
"I'll be back to pick you up after school. So don't disappear. Is that clear?" Haruka said in the car.  
  
"Hai." They answered dreading the thought of the same type of ride. "Take care Koneko." Haruka said and then drove off.  
  
The girls watched as she left and sighed with relief. "Do we have to ride with her again?" Minako asked in a slightly whining voice. "I'm afraid so and maybe it won't be so bad on the way home. After all we would have been late if she hadn't raced so fast to get here." Ami pointed out "She always drives like that." Hotaru said, "You get use to it after awhile." "Well let's go girls before we are late." Makoto said "I hate school." Usagi mumbled following the girls into the school.  
  
The others heard her and laughed. Though her grades had improved slightly she was still the same old Usagi when it came to school.  
  
Entering the gates they had to admit the school was quite beautiful. It looked more like a mansion than a school. Their were a few paved sidewalks and many gravel covered paths that lead to small little groves and gardens. There where beautiful Dogwood trees in bloom and weeping willows scattered about. Along the gravel paths a variety of flowers lined it adding to its beauty. In the center of the man yard was a gorgeous fountain of a young woman in the protective arms of a strong man surrounded by angels. The expression on their face was one of peaceful content.  
  
Entering the school itself they marveled at it. There was no doubt that this school was extremely different from theirs. Other than Ami the girls seemed to feel small in such a big and obviously rich school. Ami wasn't fazed too much for it reminded her very much like the College campus she use to attend back in Japan. Though this schools interior was much nicer she had to admit.  
  
"Wow. I feel so out of place here." Usagi said in a whispered voice. "Yeah me too." Minako and Makoto replied at the same time. Hotaru remained silent and Ami smiled though she didn't say anything.  
  
Walking down the hall they looked for the office so they could pick up their schedules. After ten minutes of searching Usagi let out a sigh. "We are so lost." She stated to the others.  
  
"Excuse me but I couldn't help but hearing what you said. Is there anyway I could help you?" a kind voice asked.  
  
Turning around they saw a girl around their age with mid-back length blonde hair with two braids tied in the back. She wore the same uniform as them and she had kind blue eyes.  
  
"Yes. We're trying to find the office to get our schedules and we can't find it in this big school. We are new here." Usagi replied. "My name is Tuskino, Usagi."  
  
"My name is Relena and I would be happy to show you where the office is." The girl replied.  
  
"Thank you so much, Relena-san." Ami said bowing slightly to her. "My name is Mizuni, Ami." "Names Kino, Makoto." "Aino, Minako." "Tomoe, Hotaru."  
  
"Follow me and we'll get you your schedules." Relena said smiling  
  
Reaching the office they thanked Relena and received their schedules. They were late for class, but seeing as they were new they hoped the teacher wouldn't be to upset. They all had homeroom and lunch together as a group. All they other classes they had at least one or two with them, which made them, feel a little bit better about being in a new school. Heading to Homeroom Usagi sent a silent prayer that they wouldn't get in trouble for being late and entered flowed by the others.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I hoped you liked the story. I know it's not much, but I'm trying my best with the time that I have. My other story A New Enemy is taking up most of my time when I'm not calling home to my husband or working. I'm trying to finish that story.  
  
Thank You for all you patience  
  
BubblyOne 


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update but I finally did. I'm finally back home! I'm so glad that war is over! Or at least for me it is.  
  
Well anyway. I won't give any date or time for the next Chapter because every time I think I have time to write something comes up. So it'll be posted whenever I can get a chance.  
  
So here is the long awaited chapter.  
  
***************************  
  
Usagi smiled happily as she walked to where the girls had agreed to meet during homeroom for Lunch. Their homeroom teacher was nice and just warned them not to be late again, but seeing how they were new he let it slide.  
  
Usagi didn't do to bad today. She had managed to stay awake in a little bit more than half her classes today, but that had mainly had to be thanks to either Makoto or Minako kicking her awake. Ami was too nice to do that and tried a softer approach that of course didn't work. As for Hotaru she tried Ami's approach first and when that didn't work she poked Usagi until she woke up. Which didn't take long seeing how it would tickle her and she'd wake up laughing. Which was very embarrassing to say the least.  
  
As she walking she wondered how she was going to tell the others what had happened yesterday. She knew they all would over react with the exception of Ami who would be more level headed about it, but the others worried her. She didn't want to be guarded day in and day out. **Maybe I should tell Luna and Artemis first. Then tell the others. Haruka should be last. It'll take all of us to stop her from trying to find the guy and beat him to a bloody pulp. I'd rather not tell them, but they need to know.**  
  
Seeing her friends she smiled and ran towards them pushing back the events as she saw Makoto whip out a giant lunch box. Taking a seat she opened the box and squealed with delight at all the goodies there.  
  
"This looks wonderful, Mako-chan!" Usagi said and started digging in.  
  
The others laughed at her antics and took their seats as Makoto whipped another box for them. She knew Usagi would do that and came prepared.  
  
"So what do you guys think of this place?" Usagi asked between mouth fulls. "It's very nice. It reminds me very much of the college I was going too." Ami replied. "That's because you have taken all the hard classes." Minako replied. "Though I like having gym with you. I forgot how good of a swimmer you were." "Ami why don't you go to college again. I know that you want to be a doctor and I know this surely isn't helping you achieve that goal." Usagi said putting her food down.  
  
Ami was silent about that and then said. "It can wait until after we defeat this enemy we were sent here to defeat." "No." Usagi said shaking her head. "I'm not letting you lose your dream because of Scout business." Standing up she grabbed Ami's hand and began dragging her towards the office they were at this morning. She ignored Ami's protests having one goal in mind. She wasn't going to let one of her best friends put their dreams on hold because of what Fate did. There was no way.  
  
Walking in she went straight to the desk and smiled at the secretary.  
  
"May I help you miss?" she asked in a kind voice. "Yes, I think my friend here has been put in the wrong classes maybe even in the wrong school. You see she was going to college, back at home. In fact is was a medical college and I was wondering how we could go about fixing this."  
  
"Hmm, my yes that would could be a problem. Let me look up the records here. What is you're friends name." "Mizuni, Ami." Usagi replied.  
  
Typing quickly the secretary began looking thru their records and Usagi winked at Ami who was looking at Usagi oddly. She had never seen anything like this from her bubbly friend. She could tell she had matured quite a bit, but was still the same in so many ways.  
  
"Oh, my. Yes, there was a mistake. She was to take the college courses the school provides here and it seems she was given the wrong schedule. Printing out the new schedule she handed it to a surprised but happy Ami. "Just finish the classes on the schedule for today and then tomorrow go to the correct classes. I'll inform the teachers you should have had today of the mix up so you won't get in trouble, dear. You should still have the same gym and lunch periods, though everything else has been changed. I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Thank you." Ami said "You're welcome and don't worry about it. The problems fixed and my friend isn't shorting herself so no biggy. Bye." Usagi said smiling and then took the still surprised Ami and left.  
  
******************************  
  
Duo sighed as he watched everyone. They were all so quite! The only one really willing to talk was Quatre. The war was over and it was about time these guys lightened up. Formulating a plan he smiled at his genius. **Yes, that would do, but how to get them to agree.**  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes at Duo. He was up to something and he couldn't figure it out. He could tell that Braided Onna was up to something by that smile and gleam in his eye. If he wasn't so annoying he would get along with him, but he had to be a pain in the butt. Looking at the others he could see the others had noticed as well and were trying to think of ways to counter whatever Duo had in mind, but it was hard when you didn't know what he was up to. It could be a prank or another outing, whatever it was he was planning they knew they weren't going to like it.  
  
********************************  
  
"You did what!" Minako exclaimed shocked then smiled. "That's great!" "So you guys don't mind?" Ami asked unsure. "Mind? Of course not!" Makoto said shaking her head. "Just because we where sent here for a reason doesn't mean that you can't follow your dream." "I agree." Hotaru said "Way to go Usagi." Makoto said smiling at her small friend.  
  
Usagi beamed at that. It wasn't often she had such a great idea like that and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. "Thanks." Usagi replied then hugged Ami. "Ami-chan will you still help me with my Homework?"  
  
The others laughed at the pleading expression Usagi started to use on Ami and her reply was. "Of course Usagi. It'll be like old times."  
  
"I don't know about that, Ami. From what I heard those study sessions always ended up with everyone talking about boys and pigging out." Hotaru said which caused the others to laugh. Hearing the bell ring the girls sighed and then started off the class.  
  
************************************  
  
Duo walked out of the school and smiled as he saw the girls from yesterday. **This is perfect. I can use them in my plan. Oh yes I am good.** he thought rubbing his hands together and headed in their direction only to be trampled into the ground.  
  
Wufei who saw this smiled and contained his laughter. **It's about time.** he thought And watched what had run over the braided baka.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a females voice shouted.  
  
He recognized the girl as the one called Minako though her hair was a different color. In fact it was several different colors and she was chasing the blonde with the weird hairstyle. It was quite amusing because every time Duo would try to get up Usagi and Minako would run him over. It reminded him very much of one of Duo's cartoons.  
  
"I'm Sorry Mina-chan! I didn't mean it!" Usagi shouted as she kept running from Minako. Every now and then she could have sworn she heard a grunt and felt something soft on her feet, but with Minako chasing her she had no intention of stopping. "How was I supposed to know it would explode like that! I'm sure it'll wash out!" she cried out as she ran.  
  
Looking around she saw Makoto and the others staring at them and even holding in laughter. Coming to a quick decision she took off towards Makoto. "MAKO-CHAN! Save me!" she cried hiding behind the tall brunette.  
  
Minako tried to snatch Usagi but Usagi would run around Makoto avoiding her attempts. Soon they were running around Makoto and making quite a funny scene. Finally Makoto had enough. After all she was getting dizzy watching them run around her like that.  
  
"STOP!" she shouted out and both girls froze. Moving away from them she smiled mischievously and said continue. Minako's face took on a sinister smile and Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and then fear. Letting out a loud eep she took of running shouting "Mako-Chan!!!"  
  
Duo groaned as he tried to get up. He felt like a marathon had commenced on his back. Quatre walked over there to him worry evident on his face. Makoto noticed the blonde haired boy heading towards Duo and went over there as well.  
  
"Duo are you all right?" Quatre asked trying to help his friend up. "Here let me help." Makoto said and took a hold of Duo. Quatre looked up and smiled as he recognized the tall Amazon. "Thank you Miss Makoto." Quatre said "No prob and just call me Makoto, Quatre." Makoto replied winking at him. Quatre blushed at that and Duo watching the whole thing chuckled. It wasn't everyday he saw a girl wink at Quatre. Though he did blush often it wasn't because of a girl. It was usually from embarrassment.  
  
"Well I'm glad that Hurricane Usagi and Tornado Minako hasn't hurt you to bad." Makoto said chuckling "Is that what hit me?" Duo asked. "Hai." A quite voice answered and he looked at Hotaru as she came and helped Makoto with Duo.  
  
"It's about time Duo received punishment for all his crimes." Wufei said smirking "Ah, Wu-man I'm so touched that you care." Duo replied. "Don't call me Wu-man Maxwell!" the Chinese boy yelled his face turning red and he took a step forward ready to hurt Duo when he himself was run over by Usagi followed by Minako. Duo laughed at this of course and laughed even more when Wufei began to stand up only to be knocked down again as they ran by again.  
  
Wufei started to get up once again when he felt someone help him up. Looking at whom it was he was surprised then glared. "I can get up myself onna. I am not weak like you." He said snatching his arm out of her hands.  
  
Ami looked surprised then hurt which she quickly covered up. "I'm sorry if I offended you." She said quietly and walked back to where she was. Makoto glared at Wufei and handed Duo over to Quatre and stalked over to Wufei. "That was uncalled for." She hissed at him.  
  
Wufei glared right back at her. Quatre had a feeling that a fight was about to start and quickly intervened. "Wufei, where is Heero and Trowa?"  
  
Looking at Quatre he replied. "They're over there." And he pointed behind them. Turning he say them there looking at them oddly.  
  
"What happened?" Heero said in his monotone. "Them." Duo pointed and Heero watched as Minako chased Usagi around or he thought it was Minako. It was hard to tell with that hair of hers.  
  
Trowa watched Usagi get chased by Minako and thought. **Does trouble just follow her around?**  
  
Usagi ran by Trowa and then suddenly stopped as she realized whom she passed. "Trowa-san?" she asked before Minako crashed into her sending her to the ground.  
  
*****************************  
  
I know I left you hanging, but that was where I wanted to end it. I hope you liked it.  
  
BubblyOne 


End file.
